There are numerous occasions where a blender is necessary and electrical power is not available. The present invention overcomes this problem by providing a blender which includes a portable gasoline engine which powers the blender so that the blender may be operated in any location. The motorized blender also includes a metal frame supporting the gasoline engine which is mounted therein with rubber shock absorbent mounts and having a drive connection suitable for connecting a blender drive unit which is positioned within a blender pitcher vessel. The metal frame also includes vibration absorbing rubber pads placed on the frame support legs and between the blender pitcher and the gasoline powered motor drive. Blender speed is controlled by engine throttle while the blender operation is controlled by an on/off switch.
Numerous patents have been granted regarding blenders, however to date there has never been a blender as the present which overcomes the problems associated with portability of a blender while also having a blender with sufficient power to handle tough blending jobs. The relevant patents are as follows:
Sirianni U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,161 which discloses a pressure switch controlled blender cup apparatus.
Bennett U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,909 which discloses a blender with a thermally insulated container.
Boyce U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,509 which discloses a portable blender.
Jepson et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,594 which discloses a disintegrator and mixer.
Feil U.S. Pat. No. 385,149 which discloses an electro-motor kitchen appliance.
Boyce U.S. Pat. No. 281,945 which discloses a portable blender.
As can be seen from the prior inventions there has never been an invention as the present which overcomes the problem of portability, blender power and blender speed control as the present invention.